


Oops, Yes!

by kenyelz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Annoying jaehwan, Cafe workers, Fluff, It's my first time!, M/M, OngNiel is science, Short, Tsundere Seongwu, light - Freeform, shy daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyelz/pseuds/kenyelz
Summary: Seongwu didn't expect his luck to betray him again and again. Also for today, when he just got a boner for having a pinch of salt in the coffee he gave to his most expected customer ever.





	Oops, Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> °umm— hi hello! It's actually my second story. I deleted my first post here I'm sorry;—; °well, it's short, fluff only! I wrote this because I miss ongniel so much— hope you enjoy it! psst, english is not my main sooo I'm sorry if there's any mistake!

'Nae moributeo boom boom! Nae balkkeutkkaji boom boom yeaaah!'

Seongwu rolled his eyes really deep. Thought this sunny morning could be better. He just started this day by nothing good but had to clean the cafe entirely. Also stomache attacked him just after he had woken up, made him spend almost half of an hour in the bathroom.

That's just a bit fucked up story of Ong Seongwu.

He threw the rag to the man in the corner of the room. It made the singer startled and almost dropped his favourite guitar, his lover, his one and only.

"Yah hyung! It's so dirty and it just hit my face!" He shouted towards Seongwu. The latter strode to the older, created a thousand face of funny anger. Jaehwan then jumped up to Seongwu's back, circle his hands on the older's neck.

"For fuck sake, let me live, Kim Jaehwan!!" Seongwu yelled in return. His step was kind of wobbly because he had to hold the guitar man and maintain the piggy back. The anger on Jaehwan's face replaced by his iconic high note laugh, made Seongwu really wanted to throw him and closed his two pity ears.

A step was heard from behind, calmly walked down the wooden stairs. A hum also was heard, a really peaceful and warm melody. Don't forget the smell of vanilla dough and chocolate spreading all across the room.

It was like an angel coming to the earth, a really handsome angel.

"Minhyunnie! Can you get this thing out of me?!" Screamed Seongwu, ruining all the exquisite tension among them.

Jaehwan with his legs still up, trying to keep up above Seongwu, stopped. His small eyes dilated and if you looked closely with a straw or a freaking microscope, there would be spark goes around on his pupils. That's just how Jaehwan always looks like everytime he sees the older, not Seongwu.

The called man stopped on the last step. He glared at Jaehwan with his foxy eyes before continued his stride to get closer to the duo. "Oh?" He stopped on his track, turned around to put a jar he was holding on the table near the coffee machines. He then brushed both of his hands, trying to get rid any possible tiny things on there.

A really blessed time for Kim Jaehwan.

"Good, Minhyunnie! Take him off!!" Seongwu said as he turned around to face his back to the latter.

"Hyung, did it hurt when you fall from the heaven?"

Seongwu grumbled. "Shut the fuck up, Kim Jaehwan! It's still seven in the morning!"

A chuckle was heard. Minhyun then grabbed Jaehwan's arm, very tender. Jaehwan felt like he's going to melt just by the touch. He then let go of Seongwu, makes the older sighs in relief.

Seongwu faced Minhyun with his eyebrows furrowed and forehead lines crinkled, "Really? Just by grabbing him? Ck."

Minhyun chuckled while patting Seongwu's shoulder, again, very tender. This is just how Hwang Minhyun is. A soft looking man with also good behavior, makes all men and women cry in agony cause they can't handle the feeling of being taken care by Minhyun. That works really well for Jaehwan, not for Seongwu. For him, Minhyun is a mere best friend that he can count in. Not that mere, cause he needs Minhyun almost on every of his life daily basis.

Gave a slight look to the youngest, Minhyun then helped Seongwu fixing his waiter uniform, along with his precious comma hair. Seongwu grumbled, he looked like a boy with hundreds of clumsiness queueing on the back of his soul. Minhyun smiled, "Come out, the cheerful Seongwu. We will open in a minute."

"Yes, cheer up! You gotta make your secret admirer falling for you more~"

Minhyun and Seongwu turned their head spontaneously, glared to the youngest who is now grabbing his guitar. Again, Seongwu tried to initiate a fight but was stopped by one and only holy Minhyun.

"Wait," he held Seongwu's hand. "Stop, Seongwu. One minute and we will be open," he said sternly, tightened his grip on Seongwu's.

The latter sighed, "Well, I already forgave you but you just ruined it right after you said about that fucking admirer!"

"Seongwu..." Minhyun had to warn these duo again.

"What's so wrong with that, Seongwu hyung?" Jaehwan smirked, looked very feisty and full of trick. "You said he is so gorgeous, yesterday after his visit."

"Once!" Seongwu retorted right away. He couldn't just deny it. Minhyun beside him is so ready to kick his ass and dump him in the middle of highway.

Jaehwan laughed, "Let's see for his sixth visit today~ Will he make you scream in awe~?"

"Kim Jaehwa— OKAY OKAY I STOP." Seongwu's words was cut out because the fox eyed guy just grabbed a bunch of Seongwu's hair, making him stumbled backwards. Minhyun directly went back upstairs after that, assured himself that the two troublemakers will stop bickering.

That was the thing that happened in the cafe, almost everyday after the stalker came to Seongwu's dull life. It's correct. There is the said guy who likes to visit the cafe Seongwu and Jaehwan worked in. He was like a mere customer with his cheesy smile, ordering the same thing over and over. It's Caramel Macchiato, Seongwu's favorite.

It was started when Seongwu had to serve the said big smiley guy. He didn't even bother to look up the menu and asked right away to the confused Seongwu about his favorite one. Without doubts, Seongwu mentioned the coffee. Then boom, he chose Seongwu's pick right away. He drank it while stared like he is madly in love with Seongwu's handwriting of his own name, Daniel.

Daniel then comes, day by day. As Seongwu remembered, he will come around 10 in the morning with big bag on his left shoulder, looking good. It's not like what Jaehwan said entirely wrong. Seongwu does find Daniel attractive. He just doesn't want to admit it out loud, especially with Jaehwan glaring at him with sparkly eyes and 'if you know what i mean' face. 

As Jaehwan said, Daniel is Seongwu's secret admirer. Even though he tried so hard to keep it as a secret, it's just too obvious that he has something to Seongwu. Daniel will steal glance on every occasions then giggle timidly everytime Seongwu caught his stare. Daniel also likes to stand still in front of Seongwu even though he already pays and gets his drink, making the next customer on line grumbled. Don't forget how red his ears are when he has a chat with the barista.

If he comes today, it will be his sixth visits. Seongwu can't help but wonder till when he should see the man's blushing face and sweet voice. Why won't he talk serious with Seongwu? It's not like Seongwu will bite to eat him alive if that happens, cause Seongwu does have feeling for him too, even it's still a wee.

It is also not fair. Why it has to be stranger? Seongwu has a faith that fall in love with your best friend is the best option cause you know the person well, started with habits to embarrassing moments. They also had memorable moments they had spent together. That's the conclusion after Seongwu read and stucked in teen fiction story of two in love best friends. He likes it, that's all.

Ding!

The first customer arrived, right after five minutes the cafe's open sign attached. The workers are all ready in their place. Seongwu served with his best attitude, again. Cause Hwang Minhyun has uncountable eyes around the cafe of his. He does his chores as a baker as well as security camera, monitoring every bit of Seongwu and Jaehwan's moves through the time.

The day was going really well as usual. Seongwu counted it as usual even though he did half of his work badly, clumsily. Jaehwan as the waiter but sometimes took part as the singer there, really likes to play with Seongwu's cute sloppy acts. Not to mention that the singer often passed by with smug faces. Nothing feels right if you put Seongwu and Jaehwan together in one place.

Time passed by, it's already lunch. Not gonna lie, Seongwu is kind of disappointed right now. The look on his face tells everyone about his day, especially Jaehwan.

"Are you sad? Oh hell yeah, of course! You couldn't meet your prince!" Jaehwan said while sipping on his iced coffee. Seongwu glared at the younger with so much grudge to kill this man outside. "Just admit it to me, hyung. It's not like you're gonna die if you have a crush."

"But I don't!"

Ding!

Someone just entered the building with fast pace, straight to where Seongwu is. Sweats are visible on his forehead, down to his neck. The bag is neatly placed on his shoulder. Pink sweater, pale blue jeans, and round glasses completed his perfect appearance. The blonde stopped right in front of Seongwu. Jaehwan smiled, not as wide a Seongwu's though.

"Good afternoon, there!" Seongwu greeted him. "Same as always?"

Daniel seemed flustered. He nodded in the middle of his panting. "With added sugar, please," Briskly, he reached something on his pocket, then put it on the counter without saying anything. Seongwu immediately looked down, confused as he found one gold coin.

Seongwu didn't take any time to ask back the blonde, "Um— a coin? For what?"

"Uh?" Daniel jolted. He was confused as well. He took the coin and laughed awkwardly. Seongwu tried so hard to hold his laughter and chose to make the order for his customer. While Daniel was busy searching for something in his other pocket, he whispered to himself, "Where do I put my money in?!"

The raven haired man with cup on his hand found Daniel cute. Seongwu chuckled before reminded him that maybe he put his money on his bag. Daniel trailed off then nodded, let down his bag and checked in there, still flustered.

Seongwu continued with his work accordingly, tried to be as perfect as possible in front of Daniel. But, he had to stop when he found the sugar jar has not enough sweets for one cup. He scratched his hair and moved around to find out what to do. Jaehwan who understands somehow pointed at the jar that's quite the same right next to machines, made Seongwu gave him big thumbs up for helping him.

It took Seongwu not too long to serve the order. When one cup of Caramel Macchiato with added sugar is ready to drink, Daniel gave Seongwu amount of money. He then fanned his own face, feeling so hot for God knows why. He grabbed the cold drink and sipped it right away.

His small eyes got bigger suddenly. "Woah!" He exclaimed, "It tastes salty!!" He then covered his mouth in disbelief.

Seongwu with bills on his hand and Jaehwan with his music playing on his headphones jumped in surprise. "Salty?!" Without any further ado, Seongwu took a sip too. He showed same reaction as Daniel did. His thoughts was taken back to the jar Jaehwan has pointed to him.

He opened the jar fastly, dipped his finger, and licked it out of. He scrunched, it's salt, not sugar. Seongwu glared cynically at Jaehwan before approached his poor and redder face customer. "I'm so sorry for all of this. Could you wait for another minute, kind sir?" Seongwu pleaded with his face that looked so much like kitten, made Daniel nodded without even bother listening to what he said.

"Are you really okay?" Seongwu asked again. He smiled in relief after Daniel muttered he is okay. "You could wait over there, I'd love to give you a new one," Seongwu said while pointing at empty seats next to the window. Daniel walked there right away, without saying anything.

After Daniel sat comfortably and away from him, Seongwu called Jaehwan in not so manner voice. "You son of a—"

"I don't even know, hyung! I thought it was a sugar jar!" Jaehwan explained before the latter bursted in anger. Seongwu didn't want to waste any time, he made another drink and commanded Jaehwan to take new sugar jar on storage room. "Who the fuck put a salt jar here?!" He madly whispered to himself.

The day couldn't get any better. He just showed his boner in front of his possible crush.

After one Caramel Macchiato with added sugar has been made, Seongwu chose to hand it to Daniel by himself. Done being polite, Seongwu asked Jaehwan to substitute him in his counter by pulling him in. Jaehwan shrugged, still attempted to annoy Seongwu.

"Shy shy boy," Jaehwan whistled, "Go get your boy!"

Seongwu rolled his eyes, tried so hard to hold his anger. He walked calmly to the man sitting in the corner of the room. Daniel put down his phone when he saw Seongwu approaching him. "Good thing that we still have sugar left. Otherwise, we should close this cafe before everyone here gets salty."

Daniel laughed on his seat. His sweet laugh made Seongwu's heartbeat went uncanny. How comes there is such a sweet creature like him?

"Here's your order, kind sir," Seongwu placed a cup that he was holding on Daniel's table. "Thank you," Daniel said with smile plastered on his still red face. Seongwu nodded, "My pleasure."

Quiet surrounded both of them. The worker stood still on his feet and the customer didn't do anything but stared adorably to you know who. When Seongwu realized he was being someone's staring object, he looked down and tried to hide his smile.

"Um.. I guess I—"

"Hey can you—"

They talked simultaneously. They couldn't help but laugh because of that. Seongwu who stopped first gave Daniel a sign to continue what he was trying to say. It took Daniel a minute and half to come back to his normal state. With his blushing face, he pointed at himself, "Me first?"

"Yeah, you go first."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Seongwu tilted his head while looking confused to the blonde. "What?"

"I'm into you. I.. I'm sure you found it out already.."

Inhaled and exhaled. Seongwu was malfunctioning at the time cause he just received sort of confession, from his customer, his— crush. He wasn't even sure. When he was trying to reply to the latter, Daniel said things again,

"Stay here. Let's talk some more, yes?"

And there there, Seongwu wished he could die in peace, with Daniel as his date.

**Author's Note:**

> °I'm a lil bit skeptical actually, should I leave it as one shot or make another chapter of it? But sure, if you want me to continue this, lemme know!  
> °comments and kudos are highly appreciated!♡  
> °hit me up on twt; @danierria !


End file.
